Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima is the main antagonist of the Danganronpa video game franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Phoenix Wright vs. Junko Enoshima * Junko Enoshima vs. Yuki Terumi Battle Royale * Battle Of The Masterminds! Riddler VS. Junko VS. Light (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Carnage (Marvel) * Dimentio (Paper Mario) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * GLaDOS (Portal) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) * The Joker (DC) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Phirre Lotus (Nightmare Factory) * Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4) * Slenderman * Waluigi Scapelli (BSC) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Grenades * Baseball bat * Ice Pick * Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday: Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday is a brainwashing video that has the ability to make anyone who watches kill themselves, no matter how hopeful they are. The only way to stop it from making you kill yourself is by outside interference (Makoto broke out of the brainwashing by having Juzo Sakakura knock him out of it). Skills and Abilities Ultimate Analyst * Junko's true talent allows her to quickly analyse her surroundings with near superhuman fast and detailed thinking. ** This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. It is also this ability that threw her into boredom since she was able to accurately guess how events would play out; this fuelled her love of despair as an "unknown". True Ultimate Despair * Junko has the ability to cause nearly anyone to fall into despair, and she revels in the despair felt by herself and others. Using her talent as the Ultimate Analyst, she could detect everyone's weaknesses and use this information to manipulate or even exploit people around her to do her bidding. ** This was exampled by how she could prevent the Warriors of Hope from committing suicide and persuaded them to join her in spreading despair by killing adults. It's also been shown that she has severely abused her sister and made her very dependent on her. However, it should be noted that she usually takes the more personal approach only with people she is genuinely interested in. She tends to literally brainwash masses, using videos created with Ryota Mitarai's animation brainwashing technique and her own talent of despair. ** The only person she could never get to was Makoto, who could be considered the true Ultimate Hope in the same way Junko is considered the true Ultimate Despair. In the case of Izuru, the original Ultimate Hope, he was never truly loyal to her and his despair was caused solely by his own boredom. Feats * Has been stated by the series writer, Kodaka, that she could beat Juzo Sakakura with her Ultimate Analyst talent. * Made a room filled with upstanding students go on a killing rampage against each other. * Caused the Tragedy (Basically the end of the world). * Survived most of the Ultimate Execution (She was undamaged from getting hurt by baseballs shot in a machinegun speed, a firefighter truck hit her, being hit in the head from a bulldoze several times, being launched into space and re-entering Earth's atmosphere, she was killed by After School Lesson a massive crusher). Faults * Her despair will make leave obvious holes in her plan, do things for fun and was the reason she killed herself. * Is human. * Most of her failures are because of how she doubts people's hope. Alter-Ego Junko Alter-Ego Junko 'is the main antagonist of ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. History Death Battle Info Weapons * Fists Skills and Abilities * '''Control Over the Neo World Program: Alter-Ego Junko stole the status of an observer from Usami and with it, her power to manipulate the entire Neo World Program and can see everything in the program with a vast amount of detail. The Neo World Program contains several islands, large and small, a vast amount of ocean and outer space. Feats * Has created a massive tower, a volcano, changed an entire island into a military base and created several massive giant robots out of a statue. * Is so smart she can predict what the person in front of her will say. Faults * Has to abide by the rules of the Neo World Program. * Was destroyed by Usami after she got her powers back. Gallery Junko_(2).png tumblr_maurlg1omB1qzlu5e.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Virus Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals